Pet Introduction
Getting Your First Pet How to get a Pet? The first one you get will be at Level 10 received from the treasure chest in your inventory or you can purchase a Stonus Protector from the Marketplace. At Level 35 you can get other pets from by doing an easy quest. It entails killing 10 , 10 Wild Wolfs and 10 s. The reward for that quest is a random pet which could be any one of the animals you killed for the quest. You can also purchase additional pets from Pet Tamer Totto for 120g each: Rubi Boar or Spoutax in addition to the Woody Pig and Dryadling that you could get at level 5 for free. Pet Interface Pet Slots: Status: At level 45, you will get a quest from (repeatable), after your pets get to level 30, you can free them, they will leave an item in your inventory, which can be used to increase your pet growth (up to grade 8), which will improve its status. The better the status (preferentially all of them, balanced), the better the grade will be, increasing the Pet's Grade allows you to evolve it too. You may also use Celebeans from the Marketplace to aid in raising your pet's growth/grade (no grade limit using these items). Class Setting: Pet Stats: The pet stats page can be viewed by pressing "P", then clicking the Stats button. Here you will find your pet's grade, star sign, mood, type, stats, growth stats, aptitudes (gathering), initial stats, and skills. Pet Gear: Pets can be equipped with gear just as your own character can. Pet gear can be viewed by pressing "P", then clicking the Pet Gear button. Slots available for pet gear are: *Limbs *Face *Armor *Body *Vest *Essence *Luck *Faith *Chi *Vigor *Blood *Mystery There can be at most 8 items active. Note that some gear is specific to pet types (Cragimp, Demon, etc.) or pet star sign. Workshop: In the Workshop you can craft pet gear and potions from materials gathered by your pets. To get these materials set your pet from combat to Hunting, Mining, Fishing, etc. Collect as much materials as you can, soon you will be able to start crafting. Some of the materials cannot be found by pets, but can be purchased. From level 30 to 60 your pet gets level 1 materials, from level 61+ it will get level 2 materials, and above in other levels. Pet Items (Complete Index of Pet Items) Gear Pet Gear can be purchased in Sunstream Zone, by , or crafted by the pets. The pet gear will give additional stats (HP, SP, DEF, ATCK, RES...) to your pet. Be sure to get the appropriate level of gear for your pet, or it will have no effect. You don't have to worry about getting gear for each pet. The gear equipped on one is used by all of your pets. Food: From in Sunstream Zone, you can get just about anything for your pet; hp potions, belly (food) potions, etc. TIP; buy a Wongzo Grape for or search on personal shop's, or if you are Level 30+, try to find one in treasure chests. The Marketplace now has Wongzo Melons for sale. Health and Spirit: Crafting: Recipes: You can get those from Monsters, Quests, Foraging or buying from in Sunstream Zone . Pet FAQ ;Q : How do I open my pet fence window? :A: Click key P or the ALT+P combination key to open the pet window interface. ;Q : How do I summon my pet? :A: Click the P key or the alt+P combination key opens the pet window interface. Select the pet that you want summon and in the same window click the summon pet button. Alternatively, you can click the Summon Pet button near your skill bar on the left. It's a red icon. ;Q : Can I set a quick key to summon my pet? :A: Yes, press the E key, it has “the pet in “the expression movement fence” to summon” icon, move the icon to the quick slot. Introduction